Ryōta Uzumaki/Shingetsu
wFhs7WVvuXk Ryōta Uzumaki (うずまき亮太, Uzumaki Ryōta) is a Genin class shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from its displaced Uzumaki clan. He is a member of Team 1, and executes his duties to his team faithfully. Throughout the village, he is known for his advanced ninjutsu capabilities, able to use difficult techniques such as the Rasengan at early age. Dreaming of becoming Hokage, he is an extremely hard worker and mature for his age, pursuing his goal relentlessly. Ryōta looks up to his mentor, Konoha's Searing Flash, viewing him as an older brother figure and vowing to one day surpass him. Background Ryōta was born on the morning of October 9th to a heartbroken father and a mother that would never get to know him. He is the only son of Ziro and Mirami Uzumaki, as Mirami would perish during childbirth and thus never bear another child. From his infancy, it was just Ryōta and his father. Grief-stricken even years after his wife's death, Ryōta's father was distant and mostly emotionless. He was forgetful and scatterbrained, as well, causing Ryōta to grow up quickly in order to take care of not only himself, but also to help take care of his father. Ninjutsu was basically the only thing that really bonded the two together, the only mutual language that they spoke; no matter his faults, Ziro was an excellent shinobi, and passed down many of his skills to his son. It was from his father that Ryōta first began to learn the arts of the ninja, and he displayed an uncanny natural talent for them, startling even Ziro, who suspected that the boy was a prodigy. By the time he was enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he'd already learned a technique as advanced as the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit limited to only three clones at once. Once he entered the Academy, Ryōta displayed a zeal for his studies, throwing himself into them eagerly. He was known for his industrious work habits, committing himself to doing essentially nothing but training, studying, and completing his homework. While polite and friendly when spoken to, Ryōta didn't go out of his way to make friends or get closer to his classmates, seeing them as immature compared to himself. Instead, Ryō was much more comfortable with the Academy's older students, finding them easier to interact with. Secretly, however, he always harbored a wish to be more relatable to his peers. For him, though, it just wasn't that simple. Having practically raised himself for the most part, he just couldn't understand how carefree his classmates were in comparison. While they were having fun and enjoying themselves, Ryōta felt the need to stay calm and dignified, and whenever he tried to participate in their activities, he'd find himself labeled a killjoy. When newly promoted Captain Yoru Uchiha lead Ryōta's class on a tour of the Konoha Military Police Force's complex, Ryōta was intrigued by the older shinobi, Yoru's reputation preceding him and all. After the tour, Ryōta approached the Uchiha, and the pair hit it off fast. They grew close, with Yoru aiding Ryōta in his training as well as giving the boy someone to vent his frustrations to. Ryōta came to view Yoru as the closest thing he'd ever had to an older brother, looking up to him and admiring him greatly, hoping to one day become as skilled and powerful as the man renowned as the Searing Flash. From Yoru, he learned about the village's fiery will, as well as what being a shinobi truly means. The Uchiha inspired Ryōta to hold such things as friendship, camaraderie, and loyalty dear. Personality The first thing that others notice about Ryōta is the sober grace with which he carries himself, as it is highly atypical for one his age. His exceptional maturity was borne from his circumstances; growing up with only his dysfunctional father to care for him, Ryōta learned to fend for himself, and thus it has made him far less of a kid than others his age. He places a heavy degree of emphasis on dignity and self-sufficiency, and much of the disconnect he feels from his peers stems from the fact that their apparent lack of such traits baffles him. While he understands that his upbringing was different from theirs, he still has yet to grasp the gravity of what that really means: that they have turned out different than him because of that different upbringing. Ryōta can't comprehend why his peers are generally more carefree and light, in contrast with his own seriousness. It is important to clarify that he does not, however, see himself as better than they are, or look down on them in any way. He simply feels like the odd one out, since his attitude is so vastly different than theirs. Ryōta cares very much for his classmates, even if he has difficulty maintaining traditional friendships with them. Ryōta is very forthcoming in the way he talks to people. He tends not to hold his thoughts back, especially when asked for them, regardless of whether or not people particularly like what he has to say. That said, he is respectful and does have some sense of what lines he shouldn't cross. Despite his forward nature, he is not really the type of person to go out of his way to hurt another's feelings, as well. Ryōta places a great deal of emphasis on honor and integrity, and is very quick to scrutinize other people's character when he perceives that it is lacking. He likes to hold others to the same standards that he holds themselves, feeling that anything more would be hypocritical, but that anything less would be condescending. Considering how high his standards, however, it is little trouble to imagine how hard it is for him to relate to others. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Chakra and Physical Prowess Intelligence Stats Part II Part III Trivia Quotes *Coming soon!